Whispering Beginning
by yuko aoi
Summary: The year has just started for Harry and his friends. But what is this? They have to get married to save the World? Find out how Harry and his friends cope with the wedding , love and … babies? Warning: Slash, Mpreg.
1. Chapter 1: The list

**Title: **Whispering Beginning

This fanfiction takes place in an alternative dimension. And is a collaboration between Yuko Aoi and Nikky-chan

We don't own anything! Sometimes we wish we did *sigh*

**Movie: **Harry Potter

**Summary: **

The year has just started for Harry and his friends. But what is this? They have to get married to save the World? Find out how Harry and his friends cope with the wedding , love and … babies? Warning: Slash, Mpreg.

* * *

Chapter one: The list.

The seventh year has started, the beginning of their last year at Hogward. But would they survive it, now that the army of the Dark Lord is growing a lot. More and more people started to follow him. But also their families were forced to follow it. Even when they didn't want to. But when they resisted they were killed. So the world outside was dark, while inside the Castle of Hogwarts it was looking so warm.

Because the candles were on, and the colors were Gold and Red, the colors of the Gryffindor house, since they had won last year. But if you looked closely, you could see the worried faces on the house tables. But at the head table, you saw a little smile on Dumbledore's face. He had a list in his hands. Professor McGonagall, sitting on his left side and Professor Snape, sitting on his right side both looked worried at their boss. He knew something they didn't and that made them worried. Especially since they just had sorted the new children in their houses.

At the Slytherin table Ilona was chatting with Draco and Blaine, while Pansy tried to get attention of them, like she always needed. Draco looked behind Ilona to the other side of the room, where the Gryffindor table was. There was this boy, with jet black hair and bright green eyes. The famous boy who lived, and his secret and unrequited love, Harry Potter. Ilona catch the look in his eyes and sighed and turned her attention to Blaine, since Draco was too busy with staring.

At the Ravenclaw table, Isamu was looking to the head table, at a professor, named Severus Snape. Both his friends Luna and Aiden saw his look and smiled in their self. They thought it was funny to see him like that, longing for a person. "You know Isamu, you should talk to him." Aiden said as Luna filled in. "Your longing looks will be answered like a flower blooms after longing for the rain and the sun." Isamu looked back at his friends and shook his head. "Guys, he will never like me, and you know that." After that he started to play with his food. "Besides I don't want him. I hate him as much as I hate my uncle." Looking at them his eyes grew cold.

At the Gryffindor table, where the golden trio was talking with Dean and Neville. They were talking about the things they needed to do to make an army. The only girl had like always had the highest voice in it. The boys knew they couldn't go in it, expect Ron he would just kiss her to shut up. So this time he did it again. Hermione was about to go against Harry, when Ron grabbed her arm and turned her so she could see him and he kissed her. The other boys grinned.

Albus Dumbledore stood up and tapped his glass, until it was quiet. All the faces turned to their headmaster. "Good day mine children." He started. "Since you all know the army of the Dark Lord is getting bigger, the ministry of Magic has found a way to protect us, from turning to a death eater. This way is new, and most unlikely to say. But I won't turn around it and will just say the way you will be protected. You need to marry your other half. But you can't decide who you marry. It is already decided by the Ministry of Magic. And here in my hands I have the list. Children don't be scared. So without further problems or worries, I will call out the first 6 couples who will get married as first. The order I call you out, is the order the marriages take place." Put his glasses better on his nose and looked at it and smiled more. "So here we go, we start with the marriage of Isamu Dragonaite and Severus Snape, followed by, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasly. Then we have Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. Followed by Ilona Blackwood and Dean Thomas. And then we have Blaise Zabini and Aiden Mars. The last one will be, a surprise for me, but it will be Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy." After those words, the whole great hall was acting strange and looking worried, did their headmaster just make a joke or something. But the people who were named, looked shocked. Did they just hear that right?

End of the prologue


	2. Chapter 2: Tears and disbelieve

**Title: **Whispering Beginning

Chapter two: Tears and disbelieve

* * *

After those words, the whole great hall was acting strange and looking worried, did their headmaster just make a joke or something. But the people who were named, looked shocked. Did they just hear that right?

As the crowd got more loud, Isamu got more quiet. Was this really happening? Tears whelmed up in his eyes. This wasn't fair, he had no choice in this. As he looked over to Snape something inside him froze. The professor was looking right at him. Frozen in fear he slowly got up. He looked away from the black eyes of the dark haired man and then ran out of the hall. Tears were rolling over his face and he starting crying while he ran. Luna called his name when he ran out of the hall but he ignored her, he needed to get out there. He ran up the stairs to the lavatories of the girls on the second floor. When he got there he tried to catch his breath but his breath turned into sobs. He walked into one of the toilets and sat on it. Crying even more he hides his face in his hands. It was quiet until he heard a small sounds coming from behind him. He looked around and stood face to face with Myrtle who was smiling.

"Heey what is up, handsome? Why so sad?" she said while smiling. Isamu was quiet for a moment. "I am suppose to marry Severus hooked nose Snape." Myrtle started to laugh. Her laugh made him shiver, feeling more and more insecure and sad about the fact he need to marry a man, he secretly loved but didn't want to admit it. More footsteps were heard behind him somewhere at the beginning of the girl's lavatories.

"Isamu? Are you here?" It was Luna, his best girlfriend, who just understood him without using words. He walked out of the toilet and looked at her with tear-steamed eyes. Just as he wanted to tell her what was wrong, the problem itself walked in: His greasy snarky poison master Severus Snape, who looked very angry. Like he was about to kill someone. When Snape's eyes met Isamu's, the older man seemed to narrow his eyes.

"So here is the coward, who ran away from his problems. Am I supposed to marry a crybaby who doesn't has the courage to take on his responsibilities." He said with his voice with no emotion in it, like ice. He made a disgusted face. "It is a shame upon my family to marry you, a coward." And then something just snapped inside Isamu, nobody dared to ever talk to him like that. And now this man he needed to marry made fun of him.

He jumped up and raised his voiced and yelled. "This is not my fault nor is it my idea, you pervy old bastard. Do you really think, if I had the choice of marrying someone, that my choice would be a greasy old man with a nose of the seize of Mount Everest."

Snape seemed to swell up in anger, dropping his voice very low. He looked Isamu right in the eyes, making the other shiver again. "How dare you to speak to me you little ungrateful bastard. You should be happy with a man like me." In the meanwhile Luna just stood there watching, she kinda found it amusing.

Isamu looked at him for a while and growled. He walked very fast over to him and slapped him in the face, leaving a red mark behind.

"If I had the luck of marrying a man like you, I would commit suicide right away, what I want to do right now." After saying that, he ran out of the lavatories and went to the owlery followed Luna. Leaving Snape all alone with Moaning Myrtle, who peeked around the corner and smiled.

"That didn't go very well did it?" Laughing she drove off.

* * *

Pansy started to laugh as her Slytherin followers needed to marry two Gryffindors and one Ravenclaw who all were boys, meaning two of them turned out to be gay.

"Haha, it sucks to be you, bitch." The eyes of Ilona turned just as cold as those of Draco. She stood up and slammed her fist on the table and yelled at Pansy.

"At least I got someone, you will become a deatheater and die." Blaise started to laugh while looking at the Ravenclaw table, where he saw his other half, sitting all by himself. He stood up and walked over to the other table. Leaving Ilona and Draco with a very angry Pansy, who took out her wand and pointed it to Ilona. She said: "You, a slut, who sleeps with every man you can see and every woman you can touch. Who wants to marry someone like you, who denies who she is." Ilona turned pale and wanted to say something but no words came out. Then from the otherside of the room, a voice was heard saying. "I will marry her."

Looking over her shoulder she saw Dean and her shock grew. Was he lying or did he mean it. Then she fainted.

* * *

See you next time!


End file.
